Why does the Innocent die?
by animefreak1457
Summary: My first one shot. No flames please. One question came from everyone's mind during Hinata's funeral.


Why does the Innocent die?

My first one shot. No flames please. One question came from everyone's mind during Hinata's funeral. I was bored when I have to wait for the votes until the end of March.

The sky was crying for all of Konoha and the innocent people. It seemed that everyone, even the Hyuugas, had a heart for the blue kunoichi for her bravery in a great war against Sound. No one knew why did she gave her life for Konoha when she defected her home. Some say that it was for her family to be acknowledge. Others say it was for the blond haired blue eyed boy because he believed in her so much. A few knew the whole truth.

Before the war and her defection, she was a Branch member because her father still thought she was weak. Hinata went into depression when the Bird Cage Seal was placed on her forehead. Her cousins came and tried to comfort her and reach to her heart, but Hinata didn't let anyone come near her. Neji vomited when he saw the seal on his cousin. Hanabi cried so bad when she looked at the seal. One night, Hinata left Konoha with a note behind. The note said that she left Konoha and help Konoha search for missing nins and Orochimaru, even if she was marked as a missing nin herself. Neji cried for his cousins departure with the other Hyuugas as well. Her team was surprised about the news from Hinata's departure. Tsunade was angry at her father's decision for telling her to mark Hinata as a missing nin. The whole village lost trust in Hiashi and the council for their rash decision. However, Hinata was marked as a missing nin.

Everyday, missing nins from Konoha and the villages were brought in front of the gate by a hooded person. No one knew the hooded persone, but they only got a clear view of the Bird Cage Seal. They were tied up and couldn't use a jutsu because one they are paralyzed or dead and two they had chakra depletion. One of the missing nins were Sasuke with the Cursed Seal removed. Sasuke didn't remember anything while he was inside the Forest of Death, and Tsunade made a hypothesis about the Curse Seal releases the inner self. The rumors about the mysterious person was Hyuuga Hinata herself capturing the missing nins. Tsunade commanded the guards and the ninjas to watch out for Hinata and bring her back. The ninjas found Hinata everyday, but they were unable to bring her back because of the Genjutsu was casted on them before they reach to her. Now, her status was ranked A.

When the war against Sound and Konoha began, Hinata appeared in the middle of the battle line with her hood revealing her long hair. She killed almost every Sound shinobi with the help of Konoha and Suna. Orochimaru was facing Naruto and Sasuke with Akutsuki. The Red Moon organization was a challenge with Hinata because they were full of missing nins. However, Hinata was victorious against them but in the cost of major injuries on her internal and external body parts. After her victory against the Akutsuki, Hinata ran with her remaining chakra to check the Hokage and her friends if they are alright. When she reached to the place, everyone was alright. Her crush hugged her and was really happy that Hinata is alright. However, that didn't stay too long. She felt a tick beneath everyone's feet. With her remaining chakra, Hinata preformed Kaiten to get everyone out of the area. As she touched the ground, the area exploded with Hinata in there. No word ever spoke of the girl who saved everyones life with a terrible past.

The day of the funeral was here. The coffin with the Konoha symbol was about to be in the rightful place. Naruto was crying hard for the girl who save his life and respected him and his wishes. Hiashi had tears down his face to see the image of his wife going in the grave all over again. Hanabi, Neji, and the rest of Konoha had a hard time and cried for Hinata and her good deeds to prove she is no longer weak. Tsunade and Hiashi banished the council and made the day for the memory of Hinata. As the grave was made, Hanabi asked her father in the silence.

"Otou-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does the innocent die?"

The question hit everyone's mind in the silence. Why did the innocent die?


End file.
